Assassins of the Universe
by Armajavelin
Summary: The gods had all but lost the war after Percy's "supposed" death. Now with Gaea under control and the Gods chained in Tartarus, a new rebellion has broken out. Led by Percy and his own squad of assassins, Gaea will learn to fear, especially when Chaos is involved. This is an AU
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes. The sudden brightness had blinded me for a second. I took a look around. I was in a room peculiar room…it was completely white. The bed I was lying in was the only thing in the room. No drawers, no mirrors, nothing. I don't remember ever coming here. I stared at my hands. Am I still alive? I gently got off the bed. There was a pair of shoes conveniently placed beside the bed. Definitely not normal…When I looked around the room for a second time, there was a door. This wasn't here before. Cautiously, I walked over and opened the door. I stuck my head outside. Whatever room this was, was the only room in the hallway. The hallway was similar to the room. One, it was completely white, and two, it creeped me out. Where the hell am I?

"Perhaps I can answer that question", a voice said.

I jumped back, "Wh-Who's that?"

Suddenly from the corner of the hallway, a beautiful women appeared. She had blonde hair and a slight smile on her face though it was obviously forced.

"Wh-Who are you?" I said in a series of gulps.

The women nodded as if she had expected that very question. "I will answer of your questions. Though let us go to a more suitable place. Close your eyes."

I complied, I sensed that whoever this was, had a very powerful aura around her. I didn't feel like it was a wise to disobey her.

"You may open your eyes", she said after a few seconds.

When I did, I couldn't believe my eyes. This place was the most amazing sight I had ever seen. The room must have been as big as 2 regular houses combined…it was huge to say the least. The walls were covered in a brilliant golden glow. The floor was made of a shining marble. Furniture was sprawled around the floor.

The women directed me over to a couch, "Take a seat" she said.

I sat down on the plush sofa. She sat down on the chair across from me. Before either of us could say anything, what I'm pretty sure was a servant came over.

"Drinks my lady?" He asked.

"No thank you, how about you Percy?" She asked me.

Wait, how does she know my name? "Ummm, no thanks." I replied.

After the servant left, the women looked at me with deep sorrow. "Perseus, do you know who I am?"

I shook my head.

She got up and motioned for me to follow her. She stopped once she reached one of the windows. "Take a look", she said.

I thought I had seen it all. I thought I had seen everything from beauty to horror. Now, I could honestly say, I was wrong.

I was overlooking a stunning city of gold. It was absolutely beautiful. Each building was made of pure gold. There were a bundle of tall trees every here and there and several pristine, shimmering lakes. But what was probably the most interesting feature of all were the Angels. Yup, you heard it, Angels, and they looked exactly like they did in the fairytales. I saw a mother angel walking her child down the bustling yet clean streets.

"Wow…", was simply all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"Wow indeed", the women said with a smile. "But is that all you noticed?"

I gave her a questioning look.

She pointed towards the far end of the city.

I took a close look. "It's white…and fluffy…wait are those clouds?"

She nodded, "Indeed they are." She turned to me. "This, Perseus, is my city, Heaven."

I was shocked, I was in Heaven?

"I am Hemera, Primordial of the Day. I believe you have some questions for me, am I right?"

I stared at her with wide eyes before shaking out of it. "Uhhh, yeah I do. First of all, why am I here? Last I remembered, I was about to get clubbed by Gaea herself."

"Ahh the most common question of all." Hemera said. "To answer that question in simple words. You are one of the greatest hero in the existence of the universe."

"Me? One of the greatest heroes in existence? I couldn't even save my own family…" I stared down in shame.

Hemera looked at me with sadness evident in her eyes, "That is why you are here", she said softly. "This will take a lot of explaining, but I feel it is necessary. Sit back Perseus, this will take a while."

She started, "When the universe first came to be, there was one being. His name was Chaos. Chaos, started creating galaxies, stars, planets, everything. However there was one planet that he was to make the core of the universe. That is Earth. Earth is the only planet in the universe in which there are gods and also the central power of Chaos himself."

It was a lot of information to take in. It contradicted everything I heard in science class.

"When Chaos first emerged, there was also a prophecy that came along with his arrival. The prophecy is too old for me to even remember, but it stated that a selfless and heroic demigod from Earth would finally be defeated in a battle against one of Chaos daughters. It was him that Chaos would choose as his right-hand man." Hemera finished.

At the end I must have given her the impression that she was joking because laughed.

"Perseus, I must tell you that I never lie, these words are the truth. You are the one to be Chaos right-hand man. You have saved Olympus plentiful times, saved many lives, fought two wars and only lost to Gaea in a fight in which she would have lost if it weren't for her 30 or so bodyguards."

I shook my head, "What happened after I supposedly died?"

Hemeras facial expression suddenly turned into one of pity. "I am sorry Perseus, but the gods lost the war."

A fear slowly crept into my heart, "Where's Annabeth?"

"We were lucky to get her and a few others before she was sent to Tartarus along with the rest of the gods and some of your friends", Hemera said.

Anger started boiling in me, "What did those monsters do to them", I asked in a tense voice.

The Primordial of the day just sighed, "Gaea and the giants have taken over the world. They are not yet planning to exterminate the entire human race. Your friends and the gods are being held in Tartarus. From the intel I could gather, your friends have been made immortal so they could suffer for eternity."

I clenched my fists, "Gaea will pay dearly for this…"

Hemera nodded, "Indeed she will, however you will have to train first in order to be able to deal with Gaea, especially now since she has assumed full control of herself."

"If you don't mind Lady Hemera, I would like to see my friends", I said.

Hemera smiled, "Yes of course, they will be great in assisting you in the upcoming fight. Perhaps they can become assassins as well."

I nodded, "I would love for them to be with me. May we go now?"

"Yes we may, and let's make reunions quick, we have a meeting with Chaos afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't remember any other time I was so happy to see anyone. When I opened the door, I smiled. Sitting in couches were four others. Before I even had a chance to say anything, three of them instantly rushed over and bear hugged me.

"Ahhh!" I yelped, gasping for air as I hit the ground. "Ow…"

Annabeth slapped me in the face, "I thought I lost you for a second…" She buried her face on my shirt and started crying.

I held her in my arms before glancing at the others that tackled me into the ground.

"Hey Percy!" A familiar face said.

"What's up Nico!" I managed to acknowledge him with Annabeth still squeezing the breath out of me.

The last person in the group, I did not expect to see. "Jason?" I said in bewilderment. I clearly remember seeing him stabbed through the heart by an empousa in the final battle at the real Mount Olympus.

He nodded, "The monster didn't manage to stab my heart, however, it severely damaged some of my other vital organs. I would have died if it weren't for Hemera." He smiled, "But it sure is nice to see again man."

"Indeed it is", I glanced at the far end of the room. Sitting there on the couch reading a book was an _old friend_.

"Zoe, is that you?" I remembered her just like she was when she took her last breath except she was wearing different, slightly more modern clothing.

She stood up and walked over to me, "It is me", she said with a smirk.

"But…but I thought Artemis put you in the stars…", I said.

Zoe shook her head, "She did, I will explain everything later to you, but as of right now, Lady Hemera requires our presence."

_Wait…is this really Zoe?_ I stared at her funnily…

She looked confused and kind of annoyed, "What? Have I done something to confuse you?"

I started laughing, "No but last time I remember, you were talking in old English."

"Oh that…", She started as if trying to place her words carefully. "Yes, I decided to learn some modern English while I was spending time in the stars."

"There are dictionaries in the stars?" I asked.

Zoe face palmed and Annabeth giggled, "No…the stars are part of Ouranos domain. If you remember from your mythology lessons with Annabeth, Ouranos was the Primal personifying the sky. The gods may have thought that he faded but he now resides in the stars. He's got his own palace up there and he welcomed me in with open arms. He's got plenty of dictionaries and books in his palace. Zoe sighed, "I believe I've talked enough, let's go see Lady Hemera", she said picking herself up and walking out of the door.

We followed her out of the door and I held Annabeth close in my arms, "It's good to see you again", I whispered to her.

* * *

**Artemis's POV: 1 day after Giant's victory**

This was it. We had lost the war. We had lost everything. And here we were being shipped off to the deepest slums of Tartarus along with other demigods and even a few of my _huntresses._

But that wasn't what disturbed me the most. The problem was that I couldn't do _anything _about it. The Giants were at full control and Gaea had reached full power. We were simply too weak.

From what I heard was that the Giants hadn't captured every single demigod and my huntresses _yet._ There were still a few roaming around, perhaps trying their best to evade capture, living the prey's life. My remaining huntresses weren't the hunters anymore, they the hunted.

As I walked on the slimy trails of Tartarus, I thought about my old Lieutenant. How was she faring up in the stars? I jsut hope she couldn't see what was happening at the very moment.

In the last minutes of our time together, Zeus and all the other gods had a final hug and kiss with their children as gods and demigods were being sent to different places. I of course had no children, instead I had several of my huntresses and one of them was only 9 years old. I remember the last words I gave her before our departure.

*_flashback*_

_I was nearing the final moments with my beloved huntresses. I looked at them with deep sadness and they looked back at me with varied expressions. Some were angry at the Giants, some were scared, some were just plain sad._

_Each of the huntresses lined up to give me a final hug before dispersing. The last huntress in line was only 9 years old and joined only this year. It pained me beyond belief to think that she was going to be tortured, sentenced in Tartarus at such a young age._

_"Lady Artemis...I'm scared. What's going on?" She said in a worried expression._

_She was really too young..she still didn't understand the full extent of the situation. I was heartbroken to break out the full information to her. _

_I kneeled down and looked her straight in her eye. "Luna, my huntress, I need you to be brave when I tell you this"_

_She nodded but that worried expression on her face just took a turn for the worse. _

_"The Giants have won the war. We are in Tartarus right now, I am sure you've heard about this right?" I said._

_Her eyes suddenly went wide and she suddenly had a expression of pure horror._

_I hugged her, "I am sorry Luna, this is my doing. If I hadn't let you in the hunt, you wouldn't have this curse bestowed upon you. However, as I said before, you must be brave when they send you off, you may never see me again._

_She looked at me and closed her eyes, a few tears trickled down her cheek. "My Lady, this is not your fault, it was my decision to join the hunt and even down here, I still do not regret ever. These past few months have been the happiest of my life and there's nothing I would change about it."_

_I stared at her with astonishment and then hugged her even harder, "Such wise words my huntress, I will try to find a way if there is any out of here, but until I do, I must tell you a few things."_

_She nodded._

_"Try to talk back to the hostiles as little as possible. It will only invoke them to torture you even more. And the last thing I would want to hear about is one of my huntresses dead, especially you." I finished._

_Luna looked at me with her bright blue eyes, "I will try my best my Lady."_

_*end flashback*_

I honestly wished I actually could think of a plan to get everyone out of this reached place. But I guess the only hope is really something from the outside world and even that has pretty slim chances. And if there was I wish it would come quickly, there's only so much a sane being, immortal or not can take of this place.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! Anyway, I thank you for reading this. And please review as I am likely to take a few suggestions. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's POV: 2 Day's after Giant's victory**

Earth was a wasteland. Within the first two hours of winning the war, Gaea and her Giant's tore up the world. They destroyed many cities around the world, took innocent lives, for mere fun. They took the God's and many of my close huntresses and friends down to Tartarus to spend the rest of lives condemned to the harsh environment.

Luckily a few of the eldest demigods and a few of my sisters manage to escape before Gaea managed to capture us. We were lucky indeed. If it weren't for a brave huntress to distract the monsters, we most certainly would have been capture.

I buried my face in my arms. _It should have been me to do that. Such a task was to befall the leader._

My surviving sisters and I had made peace with the surviving campers. If we were to survive in this new world, we would need all the help we could get. Our new group consisted of four huntresses and five campers.

It was already night time, we were lodging in a large warehouse. There were still stockpiles of food left even after a "hurricane" blew through the town. Monster attacks were becoming more frequent, and they were exceptionally active at night. I don't remember one time where any of us had a decent sleep since two days ago (believe me, we've tried sleeping).

I was sitting on one of the chairs left in the warehouse. I couldn't believe that Percy had died. He was the strongest, bravest person I'd ever met. He had nearly defeated Gaea. _If Percy was here…he'd think of a way out of this hellhole._

I recounted all of my friends that had died over the course of the two wars. _There's too many…_ So many demigods and hunters alike had perished in battles leading up to the devastating conclusion.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts when Will Solace, son of Apollo came over.

"Thalia, there's a small squad of monsters patrolling the area…they're getting awfully close." His voice was slightly panicky.

I got up, "Go notify the others, get the weapons ready."

Will nodded and proceeded to tell everyone.

I quickly ran over to the warehouse entrance and glanced out. Just as Will had said, a patrol of monsters were making their way towards us. It all seemed like a pretty normal monster attack until my eyes accidentally got a closer glance at them.

The rest of our group stood behind me ready to strike if needed to.

"Stand back", I ordered.

"But Lieutenant", one of my sisters said.

"I said stand down", I repeated.

This time they listened and backed up. I sprinted over to the "monsters". Right as reached them, the three people collapsed. _These aren't monsters…_

I motioned for everyone to come over. "Get Will, we have three demigods over here!"

**Percy:**

"Whoa…", I murmured as the spacecraft took off. "This is awesome…"

"Agreed", Nico and Jason said simultaneously.

We were on our way to meet the Creator of the Universe. According to Lady Hemera herself, this spacecraft was the only way to Chao's palace. On the way, Lady Hemera explained to us about this galaxy we were in.

"You see", she started, "this is the first galaxy that Chaos ever created and therefore is his home. It was also where he created us, the Primordials. All of us have a palace here, that is except for Gaea and Tartarus. They have broken the ancient bonds with our father when they went against his will. They have been removed from the Primordial council, similar to the Olympian council."

She went on about other information. It was a lot to take in, but even I found a lot of the stuff quite interesting. Forget about Annabeth, she had a notepad and was jotting down notes.

I smiled, _That's my Annabeth._

Before we even knew it, we had arrived. Long story short, I didn't blink even once while I was staring at the palace. I bet for mortal eyes, you'd have to spend centuries before you could take in the amazement…it was just…wow. I really can't even explain it. I don't think I took my eyes off of the decorations and engravings even when I was in the palace. I was only really shaken out of my trance when I heard a powerful man start talking.

"I feel that you like my palace", the man said.

We all quickly shook our heads and turned over to the man. He was sitting on a beautiful throne made of some weird shiny stone. He had a smile on his face and was looking at us with great content.

"Welcome! I am sure you already know who I am", he said to us.

I was surprised, _this is Chaos? He looks like any ordinary man._

"Yes this is the appearance I prefer to take on. I can be anything I want." To make his point, he quickly changed into a different man with a totally new look.

I was even more surprised _…but then again he is the creator…_

Chaos smiled, "Alright, let's get down to business." He turned his head towards Hemera. "I do suppose you have already told them and especially my friend Perseus", he pointed to me, "over there about their situation."

Hemera smiled and nodded, "I have informed of all that is nessecary."

Chaos nodded and turned to my friends, "If you don't mind, I would like a private discussion with Perseus."

My friends walked out of the room along with Hemera.

Chaos turned to me with a neutral expression. "Alright Perseus, I am sure you know what I will ask of you. Do you accept to be my personal assassin?"

I shuffled nervously, "If you don't mind Lord Chaos, what benefits do I get as your assassin?"

Chaos nodded, "Ahhh yes, the benefits."

He conjured a chair, "Take a seat Perseus, this may take a bit of time."

Over the next half hour, he told me everything the position I was taking.

"As my personal assassin, you take orders from me. You will be sent on certain missions that will most likely be difficult. They will probably take a long time." He said. "Your friends can also take a lesser position of assassin."

He looked me straight in the eye, "Now Perseus, do you accept your position as my personal assassin?"

I gave it a deep thought.

Chaos jumped off his throne kneeled beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Look Perseus, I know that your friends on Earth are in quite a troublesome situation. If you accept my offer, your first mission along with your friends that are here, will be to go to Earth and eliminate..." He paused to consider his words, "...Gaea. She is much more powerful than her brothers and sisters now since she has regained control of her original domain. With my blessing and your friends help...you may just be able to take her out."

"But Lord Chaos...", I started, "Even if I did join, wouldn't it take time for me to train me and my friends?"

Chaos smiled, "Of course, but I have already thought of that." He pulled out what looked like a stopwatch. "This a gift that Chronos gave to me for one of my birthdays long long ago. I really didn't know what I could use this for, but I guess it found its use."

He pointed to the golden button positioned on the top of the watch. "This thing can stop the time of every other galaxy in the universe. That will give you as much time to train up and believe me, you'll need it."

_Whoa..._

He continued telling me some the other things about being his personal assassin, and I have got to say...I was quite intrigued.

"Now Perseus, I'll ask you once again, will you accept my offer? Hemera has already informed me that your friends have agreed to join as long as you do. If you do, you must swear your loyalty to me."

This time, I didn't even have to blink, "I hearby accept and swear my life to Chaos as one of his assassins."

Chaos put a hand on my head and murmured something.

I didn't feel stronger or anything afterward, I just felt slightly..._different_. It was put into words.

"You won't feel effects of my blessing until you start training. Once you've successfully trained a skill, my blessing will enhance your abilities significantly", he said.

I nodded.

"Now I believe your friends will have to take the oath as well."

Within a few minutes, we had all officially become assassins of Chaos although we still looked no where remotely like an assassin.

Chaos grinned with the stopwatch still in his hands, "Well let the training begin", and he pressed the button.

* * *

**Ehhh...I didn't feel like this was the best chapter I've "ever" written, but I hope this is sufficient to satisfy your reading demands :P. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia: Day 3**

It was no use. Will came over and checked the demigods out. But there was a clean wound in each of their chests and to make matters worse, the wounds were infected with poison. There was no way we could have saved them.

It wasn't like I or anyone else knew these demigods, but it still dampened our moral. Will managed to diagnose the poison. According to him, the poison shouldn't have taken too long to kill. _That's what disturbed me._ Who or _whatever_ the killers were couldn't have been too far away.

As I was brandishing my bow, Aria, one of my huntresses came over, "We found something interesting that you may want to see Lieutenant." She motioned for me to follow.

We reached an underground storage area as it would seem. There piles among piles of shelves with boxes, many which were empty.

"It's an underground storage chamber. We haven't thoroughly searched it through yet, but it seems there could be some good stuff lurking around." She turned to me, "I'll go get the group members when we have a good look of this place."

Aria and I reached the corner of the room where I saw something that caught my eyes. Sitting in the corner of the room sat a beautiful blue box. It seemed like it was glowing slightly in the dim darkness of the room.

"What's this..." I murmured. I motioned for Aria to come with me. I placed a hand on the box and I instantly felt a surge of electricity through my hand.

My eyes widened. The box seemed to be enticing me...trying to make me to open it.

I couldn't resist. I slowly lifted the lid of the box and I could have never in a million years guessed what was inside.

Aria saw it, a cylinder, a two foot long cylinder of celestial bronze. "Is that...is that...", her words stuttered.

I nodded, "Yes...it's my fathers Master bolt."

I was just as surprised as she was. _Why would my father, overprotective of his master bolt, give his greatest symbol of power to me?_

Aria tapped me on the back, she showed me a piece of paper, "Found it under the box", she handed the note over to me.

I read it:

_Dear Daughter,_

_I know that you escaped from the Gaea grasp. Unfortunately that is not the case for most of us. Before we were sent down to Tartarus, I have sent you my Master Bolt to assist in your and hopefully, your friends survival. I know that chances are slim, but you may be able to get us out of this hellhole. Hades has told me of a secret location to get to underworld, directions are on the back this paper. Good luck my daughter, we are on your side._

_Sincerely,_

_Zeus_

By the end of the letter I was beginning to tear up. _Did my father really care so much about me._

Aria embraced me with a hug, "Don't worry Thalia, we will find a way...for the sake of humanity."

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, this was all I could really manage in this filler chapter. Next chapter will be the start of the real action. Stay tuned.**


End file.
